Home Is In Your Eyes
by fabinanubis
Summary: My First Fanfic. Percy and Annabeth deal with the struggles of accusations and break-ups. R


**Home Is In Your Eyes**

***I don't own Percy Jackson or Greyson Chance's Music***

_Flashback Annabeth's POV:_

_It had been two weeks since Percy and I started going out. Even though I was in New York with him, he still spent a lot of time with Rachel, since she hadn't gone to her new school yet. I couldn't help but feel like something else was going on._

_I was walking to the Empire State Building when I saw Rachel kissing some guy. I did a double take. It wasn't just "any guy". It was MY Seaweed Brain!_

_I ran up to them. "Percy how could you? I really thought you cared. I really believed you felt the same way. I guess you thought it was only just a game!" I ran away from a smirking Rachel and a wonderstruck Percy. I didn't care anymore. I grabbed a ticket to San Francisco and left the next day._

**Annabeth's POV:**

I keep on looking at my phone as soon as I get home. 45 missed calls from Percy. I know I should have let him explain himself, but I just can't look him in the eyes yet. I know that once I do, I will melt and fall for him all over again. I just need a break. Mom was right. Percy is a jerk.

_My heart beats a little bit slower  
These nights are a little bit colder  
Now that you're gone  
My skies seem a little bit darker  
Sweet dreams come a little bit harder...  
I hate when you're gone._

**Percy's POV:**

I hate this. Annabeth won't pick up my phone calls and Athena, well let's just say she's not too happy with me right now. Annabeth never let me explain.

I was walking to Olympus to surprise her for our 2 week anniversary when Rachel caught me off guard and just started kissing me. I couldn't get out of her grasp. She had pinned me to the wall.

I've asked around, but no one knows where my Wise Girl is. It's like she just disappeared. I'm so worried. I feel so alone, cold, and incomplete without her. If it's a sunny day, I want it to rain. My dreams are haunted from that night. I stay up all night crying for her. I hate this.

_Everyday time is passing  
Growing tired of all this travelling  
Take me away to where you are.  
I wanna be holding your hand  
In the sand  
By the the tire swing  
Where we use to be  
Baby you and me  
I travel a thousand miles  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes_

**Percy's POV:**

A week has passed since Annabeth left. I've gone across the entire city searching for her. Sometimes I pray to Dad, asking him to just like teleport me to her, but I haven't really gotten an answer to that.

I remember just 2 weeks ago, before this all happened, when Annabeth and I were on the tire swing in the sandbox at the park. I told her I'd never leave her. "Don't make a promise to a girl...when you know you won't be able to keep it," she said, with a tear falling down her cheek. I knew why. Annabeth has had trust problems since Luke. I just wanted to make it up to her, but instead I just made it worse.

I hope Annabeth knows I won't give up. I would travel a thousand, a million, or however many miles just to see her beautiful smile one more time. I hate when she cries. It makes me feel like she's going back to her past. When she's happy, anyone can feel at home with her intense grey eyes.

_Your heart beats a little bit faster  
There's tears where there use to be laughter...  
Now that I'm gone...  
You talk just a little bit softer  
Things take a little bit longer.  
You hate that I'm gone._

**Annabeth's POV:**

I've listened to half of Percy's voicemails. I don't care what he's saying, I just love to hear his voice. I want to call him, but I'm scared. I'm scared of being hurt more than Luke hurt me. I cry all the time now, instead of laughing at Percy's idioticness. Everything seems like it takes forever. I'm flunking classes and shutting myself out.

I need my Percy back. And soon.

_Everyday time is passing  
Growing tired of all this travelling  
Take me away to where you are.  
I wanna be holding your hand  
In the sand  
By the the tire swing  
Where we use to be  
Baby you and me  
I travel a thousand miles  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes_

**Annabeth's POV:**

I just bought a ticket to go back to New York. I'm gonna try and hear Percy out. I'm tired of running away from all my problems. I'm going back to Percy, back to happiness, back to myself.

I always think of the time Percy and I were on the tire swing and he told me he'd never leave me. I was so scared of that thought. I left Percy, though. I can't help but wonder if he feels the same way I feel right now. I want to see him smile again. I don't want him to cry ever again because of me. I may not have a real home with my family, but I have a true home with Percy.

And it all starts as soon as I look into his eyes.

_If I could write another ending  
This wouldn't even be our song  
I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart  
Right from the start  
I wanna be holding your hand  
In the sand  
By the the tire swing  
Where we use to be  
Baby you and me  
I travel a thousand miles  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes_

**Percy's POV:**

I was sitting at home replaying everything happy between me and Annabeth in my head when the doorbell rang.

"Got it Mom!" I yelled. I opened the door to see Annabeth, MY Wise Girl standing there in front of me with tears running down her face.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I went to California to sort my thoughts. I know I should have let you explain and I should have called, but I just couldn't. I felt so alone and betrayed when I saw you and Rachel kissing. I just want to hear you out before I say anything else." Annabeth looked sincere, so I led her to the couch.

"Wise Girl, I would NEVER hurt you. I was walking up to Olympus to surprise you for our 2 week anniversary when Rachel pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I couldn't get out of her grasp. I've lost sleep and I've called and looked everywhere for you. I swear you are the only girl for me." By then I was in tears, "I'm never at home when I'm not with you. I would travel thousands of miles just to make you smile. One look into your eyes and I'm home. I've fallen hard for you and I will fight for you."

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was so shocked with what Percy just said. "I've fallen for you too Percy!" Then, I kissed him. It was the best kiss we had ever shared. It was gentle, yet passionate.

After a few seconds of kissing, Percy pulled back, "This does mean we are back together, right?"

I just answered him by pulling his mouth back to mine and kissing him. _Yup, that's my Seaweed Brain._


End file.
